RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: "¿Cómo mueren los Vampiros? Pronto Kagome descubriría que la única forma de ayudarlo a morir, significaba perder lentamente todo lo que le importaba. ¿Podrá llegar hasta el final? ¡Los invito a descubrirlo! Cap. 3 ARRIBA! Corrección.
1. Capítulo Primero

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. SU ÚNICO MOTIVO ES EL DE ENTRETENER A TODA LA COMUNIDAD DE FICTIONERAS Y LECTORAS DE MI SERIE FAVORITA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

"¿Cómo mueren los Vampiros? Pronto Kagome descubriría que la única forma de ayudarlo a morir, significaba perder lentamente todo lo que le importaba. ¿Podrá llegar hasta el final?

**RÉQUIEM PARA UN VAMPIRO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

_Réquiem aeternam dona eis, Domine_

_Et lux perpetua luceat eis_

_Kyrie eleison_

_Christie eleison..._

**I**

El vestido de encaje blanco se ajustaba perfecto a su figura. Las mucamas revoloteaban por su habitación extasiadas, soñando con sus propias bodas y con lucir un vestido de costurera así de magnificente, pero para Kagome Higurashi, este no era más que una dolorosa prisión para su cuerpo y para su alma.

Faltaban cinco días para el gran evento y toda la alta sociedad de Londres estaba invitada. Sin embargo, Kagome aún no sabía con quién se casaría, y aunque preguntaba a todos, sin recibir más que evasivas, seguía sin saberlo.

El Conde Friedman era un sujeto de edad muy misterioso, tanto, que poco o nada conocía sobre él. Pero ella no lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba porque no había tenido la delicadeza de presentarse personalmente, y día con día, perdía la esperanza de conocerlo antes del matrimonio. Se sintió de repente, sofocada en el pomposo traje.

-Mi lady, ya vamos a terminar. No se exalte, por favor. –Le sonrió la modista

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, y comenzaba a anochecer. Mientras la luz del día se iba en el ocaso, la adrenalina de Kagome subía por sus piernas. No tenía sentido ajustar un vestido que no iba a usar. Ella no se casaría nunca con Friedman, aunque fuese una decepción para sus padres, aunque violara las reglas y aunque lo perdiera todo.

Para Kagome, casarse con él era sinónimo de morir. Era perder todo en lo que creía: sublevar a una mujer a una posición sumisa, como si esta fuese otra sirvienta encomendada solamente para un hombre. Odiaba a la maldita sociedad. Ella no iba a ser la esclava de un sujeto que no conocía. De lo poco que había escuchado de él, era un hombre rico y poderoso. Viajaba constantemente y tenía a su padre en sus manos. Toda su familia dependía del dinero y el poder de aquel hombre. Toda la riqueza de su padre estaba en juego. Kagome no podía creer que ella fuese menos importante que el dinero de su padre, pero lo era, y por esa razón iba a desaparecer aquella noche.

Había estado dos semanas sumida en depresión hasta que se decidió, y esa noche era la noche elegida. Se mostró alegre por el matrimonio y se rió de los comentarios de las mucamas. Nada era sospechoso. Pronto el reloj anunció las siete y el cielo se tornó negro. La modista se llevó a todas sus aprendices y las mucamas la ayudaron a ponerse un vestido liviano.

—Mi Lady… ¿va a bajar a cenar? —musitó su sirvienta, una jovencita de aspecto francés que parecía más viva que Kagome.

—Sí Charlotte, en seguida. —Le sonrió. Kagome era amable, era sencilla e inteligente. Esperaba que sus padres la recordasen por sus virtudes y no por la decepción que pronto iba a causarles, sobre todo a su querida madre.

Terminó de maquillar su cara y bajó por las escaleras hasta el amplio salón de su casa. Su padre estaba en la cabecera, con un rostro imparcial, y su madre a la derecha, sonriente y en silencio, como debía estarlo siempre. Kagome detestaba los matrimonios arreglados. Se empeñaba en creer en el amor, aunque fuese una locura en aquella época, en donde reinaba el dinero y el poder político.

—Buenas Noches. —La saludó su madre.

—Buenas noches, Madre… padre… —En el fondo de su corazón, Kagome no quería lastimarlos, aún estaba indecisa, lo estaría hasta el momento exacto en que saltara por su ventana. Amaba demasiado a su madre. Decidió intentarlo una vez más.

— ¿Vendrá a cenar con nosotros el Conde Friedman durante esta semana? Ansío conocerlo. —Fingió entusiasmo.

—Él está de viaje, esperemos que pueda regresar a tiempo para la Boda.

Kagome se decepcionó nuevamente. Entonces era cierto, iba a conocerlo horas antes de aceptar ser su esposa. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si era repugnante? Un pánico silencioso entró por su carne y sintió ganas de largarse a llorar, pero se controló.

—Espero que sea bien parecido. No me importa que sea mayor. —murmuró, sintiéndose demasiado optimista.

—Estoy segura que será un buen esposo, Kagome. —Sonrió su madre, sintiendo pena por ella. Ella sabía que el Conde Friedman era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y Kagome lo intuyó de inmediato.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

A pesar de que Kagome buscó la respuesta con su mirada, la boca de su madre no se abrió. Se sintió traicionada. Su padre no intervino tampoco; masticaba la verdura incesante y el ruido desagradable se tomó toda la sala.

Kagome quiso desaparecer. —¿Me irán a ver a Francia, verdad? ¿O a América?

—Cariño, aún no sabemos dónde te llevará Friedman… no desesperes.

—Está bien. No desespero. No lo haré. —Suspiró para sí misma. No hablaron más durante la cena y Kagome pidió permiso para levantarse y subir a su habitación. Se despidió de su madre por lo que sería la última vez, y miró a su padre sin piedad o sentimiento alguno. Aquél hombre era el causante de todo su dolor y desdicha.

En su habitación, aseguró la puerta, puso las almohadas bajo la colcha, sacó de debajo de la cama de bronce un paquete con ropa de hombre. Dejó atrás su vestido de señorita y se acomodó los pantalones en la cintura. Apretó su busto con un corsé, para esconder el realce de su figura y se puso una camisa española holgada y una chaqueta de obrero. Se acomodó las botas y cargó su bolsa con dinero, pan y una muda de ropa de hombre. Cuando estuvo lista acomodó su pelo en una coleta recogida bajo el sombrero.

Su corazón latía acelerado, por un lado, se moría por ver cómo era la vida fuera de su casa, sin sirvientas y sin matrimonio, y por otro, sabía que esta era mala, injusta, y que sería difícil. Trató de no arrepentirse. Afuera había gente que no moría por no ser rica. Ella tampoco lo haría, y con ese pensamiento, subió a la ventana. El otoño estaba por terminar, y una brisa helada corría por toda la ciudad. De su boca salía vapor de agua. Trepó por las ventanas tratando de no caer, y el resto le fue sencillo. Afuera, la vida de la ciudad y el continente la esperaba. Una nueva vida, sin un marido el que su instinto, rechazaba antes de cualquier presentación.

II

Sesshomaru Taisho escuchó como el barco golpeó contra una superficie dura, y comprendió enseguida que su viaje desde América había finalizado. Se apresuró a cubrirse la cara con una vieja capa negra. Esta era una de las tantas veces que viajaba al continente europeo, y cada vez que lo hacía lo encontraba más y más desvirtuado, esperaba que ésta vez fuese la excepción.

Se asomó por la ranura de la puerta de la bodega y un rayo de Sol le quemó la vista. Llevaba más de un mes en la bodega del barco, saliendo en las noches sólo para alimentarse cuando el hambre era más fuerte que su autocontrol. Nadie había notado su presencia. Las inexplicables muertes se asumieron como producto de una plaga. Los humanos eran inocentes y el miedo los impedía a ver la verdad, aunque hubiese pruebas de por medio. Todos reconocieron de inmediato los colmillos en el cuello y la extraña forma de morir de sus camaradas, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a musitar si quiera la palabra vampiro. De noche, se juntaban en grupo, y procuraban no separarse de el para no encontrar un terrible destino. Con un vampiro a bordo, nunca se estaba lo suficientemente seguro. La tripulación evitó a toda costa entrar en la bodega y gracias a ello, Sesshomaru tuvo un viaje tranquilo.

Sesshomaru tenía la fuerza de cien hombres, no era groseramente alto ni musculoso. Se veía más bien, como un humano normal. Su cabello castaño plateado caía por su cara, casi nunca se podía divisar su rostro. Sus ojos fluctuaban entre el dorado intenso del hambre y el rojo de la saciedad. Su vida era lenta, normal, interminable. Lo único que alteraba su cotidianeidad era el deseo perturbador de la sangre.

A Sesshomaru Taisho, siempre le había parecido demasiado bárbara la idea de alimentarse de sangre. Él no había querido ser un vampiro. Había llegado a serlo por las circunstancias estrambóticas de la vida, y lo maldecía. Maldecía lo que era y cada esencia de su ser. Aborrecía sus manos frías, su aliento insaboro y su olor a carne vieja. Odiaba los días con tanta intensidad que podía sacarse los ojos de la desesperación. Tenía pánico del amanecer, y vivir otras 24 horas de espera.

Lo único que Taisho quería era desaparecer por fin, y con ese fin había llegado por el Támesis a Londres. Bajo la premisa de que los vampiros no pueden morir había vivido más de dos mil años, ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, había descubierto que había una forma de dejar de existir. El fuego y la luz del Sol no podían matar su alma, sólo quemaban su carne, la cual se regeneraba al anochecer. Podía dormir durante años, ayunar décadas enteras, pero siempre tendría que volver a despertar. Sesshomaru quería acostarse en un lecho, dormir, y no despertar jamás.

Había descubierto, a lo largo del mundo, que algunos vampiros antiguos habían acabado con su vida, y que para ello tuvieron que pasar por cinco pasos. Sesshomaru estaba decidido a acabar con su vida, como debía haberlo hecho hacía milenios, en aquel pueblo cercano a Jerusalem. Por ese motivo, había llegado a aquella ciudad, en busca de Sanosuke Sagara, un vampiro como cualquier otro, que había sido creado especialmente para proteger el secreto sobre la Muerte de Drácula, como le decían los demás vampiros, a lo que creían era un mito.

Había conocido a lo largo de los siglos la belleza, también la gloria y el poder. Había visto a mujeres cuyos rostros eran la cosa más exquisita y deseable del mundo, y también sus ojos desfallecer hasta el azul profundo de la muerte. Había tomado más vidas de las que pudiera contar y vuelto locos del pavor a tantos hombres como podía recordar.

Sesshomaru había disfrutado su vida. Sus primeros siglos como vampiro habían sido una barbarie. Su instinto había tomado tanta sangre como podía beber. Cuando el mundo era peligroso, y las ciudades estaban a cientos de miles de kilómetros entre sí, Sesshomaru había acabado con asentamientos enteros. Con los años, y todo el tiempo para pensar y sentir empatía; se sintió cada vez más agotado. Estaba cansado. Su cuerpo ya no quería dormir más, ni despertar, ni beber, ni ver a los humanos, ni desear ser uno de ellos de nuevo. La frustración había llegado a su punto máximo. No había ninguna mente que soportara la eternidad. Sesshomaru Taisho estaba seguro de eso.

Esperó que anocheciera y cuando ya no escuchó más voces, decidió salir del barco. Nadie se había atrevido a descargar la bodega, sin embargo, los hombres habían quitado el candado. No creyó posible una emboscada, podía sentir el miedo alrededor. Se inmiscuyó silenciosamente por la cubierta del barco, y saltó casi volando hasta la orilla del puerto. Sus zapatos dieron un estruendo en el piso, pero el lugar estaba vacío. La ciudad palpitaba con débiles luces en las aceras de las calles. Se apresuró a buscar una cantina. Los hombres ebrios tenían su sangre con un mínimo sabor a vino. Sesshomaru recordaba el sabor como si lo hubiera probado por última vez recién ayer. Se conformaba con eso.

Caminó durante largo rato por las calles sin encontrar a ningún desventurado sujeto. La arquitectura seguía igual de despampanante como siempre, y los sectores no favorecidos igual de cubiertos de moho y malolientes como los recordaba. Había estado en ambas caras de la ciudad, había probado sangre azul y sangre humilde. Ahora le apetecía sangre joven. Un sabor comparable al vino blanco, ligero y fresco.

Llevaba alrededor de media hora buscando un bar, sin lograrlo cuando un sonido casi imperceptible llegó a sus oídos. Distinguió entre el lejano ruido del mar y la ciudad un palpitar desorbitado, y no pudo evitar salivar. Decidió seguirlo entre la leve bruma que caía por la ciudad, y en un pasaje, sucio y lleno de orín lo encontró.

Era un muchacho joven, delgado y mal vestido, un sirviente quizás. Deseó que estuviera ebrio, lo suficiente como para no poder ser capaz de gritar, ni para poner resistencia. Ya había pasado la época en que Sesshomaru disfrutaba con la muerte, ahora le parecía sólo un ritual sin gracia y repetitivo, estaba agotado de escuchar los alaridos que buscaban una piedad que no podía darles.

Él los hubiera dejado vivir, no tenía ningún problema con los humanos. Le gustaban, eran impetuosos y valoraban el tiempo que se les daba mucho más que los vampiros. Eso sucedía por que el tiempo que se les daba a los humanos era mínimo. Sesshomaru había visto nacer y morir a generaciones completas, una tras otra, en todos los lugares del mundo. Había conocido multiplicidad de culturas, en Occidente, y sobretodo en Oriente. Tenía más conocimiento sobre el mundo y la historia que el antropólogo más talentoso, pero no podía compartirlo. Sesshomaru odiaba relacionarse con los humanos. Le recordaban lo desdichado que era, solo en una eternidad que no le permitía descansar.

Como Sesshomaru no podía acceder al descanso eterno, procuraba dárselo a sus víctimas, de una manera limpia, digna y sin dolor ni miedo.

Saltó sobre el muchacho por la espalda y lo acorraló en la pared. Puso sus dientes en su suave y cálido cuello. Pero una voz lo detuvo justo en el momento en que iba a clavar los dientes.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡No me hagas daño!

Sesshomaru se descolocó un momento, pero estaba seguro. La voz había sido de una mujer. Una mujer joven, vestida de sirviente, en mitad de la noche. De repente, sintió una profunda curiosidad.

—¿Qué hace una mujer a la mitad de la noche, sola y vestida así? —Se alejó de ella para verla a los ojos, mientras le preguntaba. Era una mujer de profundos ojos pardos y cabello negro como la noche. Era sencillamente hermosa.

—No soy una chica. —Aseguró férreamente y tratando de contener el miedo. No podía ver la cara del sujeto desde ese ángulo, una sombra oscura tapaba justo su cara. Era alto y fuerte en comparación a ella. Kagome sintió temor de que su aventura hubiese terminado nada más empezar. Quiso por un segundo, volver a casa.

—Lo eres. —Recriminó Taisho. Se acercó a ella, y con su mano desajustó la camisa española que vestía, dejando al descubierto parte del corsés, el cual mantenía sus senos fuera de vista.

—¿Vas a matarme? Déjame ir.

—Sí, voy a matarte. Créeme que no quisiera que las cosas terminaran así, pero…

—¡No puedes! —Gritó Kagome. Sesshomaru se apresuró a taparle la boca y a encerrarla entre la pared y su torso, para que nadie la oyera. No necesitaba espectadores.

—¿Por qué no puedo? Claro que puedo, y lo haré.

Sesshomaru extrañaba tener un diálogo, por mucho que rehuyera de él. Necesitaba cada ciertos años, sociabilizar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin entablar palabras con alguien, y aquella chica, había captado su interés. Su forma de hablar la delataba. Era de la alta sociedad, pero estaba sola y vestida como un sirviente en mitad de la noche. ¿Por qué?

—¡Mi futuro esposo te buscará y te matarán por esto! ¿No quieres morir o sí?

—No me importaría. —Sesshomaru se dispuso a beber su sangre.

—¿Por qué? ¿No tienes miedo de morir? —La voz de Kagome sonó débil. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Tenía miedo. A aquel hombre no parecía importarle su vida. No quería morir así, cuando apenas acababa de comenzar.

-Querida, no me importaría. –Rió Taisho. Kagome se descolocó. Sesshomaru se apresuró a cumplir con su cometido, pero la chica lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Te darán una recompensa. ¡Podrías ser rico! Soy Kagome Higurashi, mi padre es un alto funcionario del gobierno.

Sesshomaru se detuvo nuevamente. Le parecía cómica la escena. —Entonces, si eres una señorita de alta alcurnia, ¿por qué estás aquí, y vestida así?

Kagome desesperó, era cierto. Con ese atuendo, era imposible que él le creyera. Iba a morir en ese lugar desconocido. —Estoy huyendo.

—¿No sabes que las calles de la ciudad son potencialmente peligrosas de noche? No solamente humanos, otros seres podrían acabar con tu vida.

Kagome respiraba cortado y tartamudeaba. —No me matarías.

—Ya te dije que no me molesta la idea. Pero antes dime, ¿por qué huyes?

Por un momento, se sintió estúpida. —No quiero casarme. —Suspiró, por la ironía de lo que sucedía. Tenía dos opciones, una era estar en casa esperando su boda con un desconocido anciano, y la otra era estar ahí, a punto de morir a manos de un bandido. Se resignó.— Si este es mi destino, entonces mátame.

Sesshomaru se descolocó. Nunca, en los dos mil años que llevaba viviendo, alguien había rechazado la vida de una manera tan desentendida. ¿Es que ella no tenía aprecio por su existencia? Una parte de si, se decepcionó. Matar a alguien que se entregaba a la muerte de esa manera no tenía gracia. El ritual de la muerte era doloroso, pero seguía siendo íntimo e incluso romántico.

—¿Tanto odias el matrimonio?

—Sí, mátame. No alarguemos ésto más. —musitó la chica, con la cabeza gacha, intentando no sentirse triste por su inesperado final.

—¿Dónde vives, muchacha?

—¿Qué?

Sesshomaru repitió sin paciencia. —Que donde vives.

—¿Ves esa casa de allá? —Kagome estiró la mano y apuntó una casa que sobresalía incluso detrás de los edificios de la avenida.— Es la casa Higurashi. Créeme.

Taisho levantó a la chica de un tirón y caminó tranquilamente por la calle. No podía matarla. Habían charlado demasiado. Él no era un sádico. No disfrutaba viendo morir a los humanos, menos a un humano que incluso sin el miedo de la muerte, le parecía tan triste. Después de tantos años, había perdido totalmente la gracia para él.

—¿Ya no me matarás? —Preguntó tímida, en su espalda. Sesshomaru la dejó en el piso y tironeó su mano para que lo siguiera.

—No. Te llevaré a tu casa. —Resolvió con voz muda.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No, por favor! —Quiso zafarse de su agarre pero aquel sujeto parecía ni quiera sentir su resistencia.

—Porque cada uno debe estar en donde pertenece.

—No me lleves ahí, no le diré a nadie lo que has hecho, pero por favor, déjame seguir mi camino.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a hartarse. Esa muchacha era muy habladora y él no estaba acostumbrado a las charlas.

—Me obedecerás, por el sólo hecho de que perdoné tu vida. Me debes respeto, y obediencia, así que cierra la boca.

—Ni siquiera podías matarme, no tenías armas. ¿Ibas a enterrarme las uñas? –Fanfarronéo la muchacha, provocándolo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo molesto. Recordaba haber entablado una conversación así de larga en la Revolución Francesa. Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde ese incidente y no recordaba haber perdonado la vida de nadie. Se cuestionó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Recordó la sed horrorosa que le quemaba la garganta, imposible de ignorar. Se volteó y le mostró los colmillos.

Kagome retrocedió. Entre la penumbra, pudo divisar dos colmillos blancos y afilados, y unos ojos dorados y brillantes tan profundos que parecían de hace miles de años. Ahogó un grito de pavor y quiso soltarse desesperadamente.

—No pensaba enterrarte las uñas, precisamente.

—Qué… ¿qué eres? —La voz de Kagome salió apenas audible. El pánico acabó con su capacidad para hablar.

-Nadie.

Taisho se volteó y siguió caminando con Kagome a rastras. Ella se quedó tranquila cuando divisó su casa y notó que él no estaba sobre ella ya más. Lo siguió sin emitir ruido alguno. Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió directamente hasta su ventana. Su olor estaba por todas partes. Ella no podría haber pasado por un sirviente ni en cien años, era una verdadera sandez. Además, no podía permitir, que una vida que el mismo había perdonado, fuera tomada luego, por cualquier delincuente barato. La primera vida que él había perdonado en más de dos milenios.

Kagome entró a su habitación y se metió en su cama llorando. No se sacó siquiera los zapatos. Sesshomaru observó la habitación sin decir nada, mientras la veía cubrirse la cara.

-Au revoir, milady. –Se despidió antes de cerrar la ventana y saltar. Sólo entonces Kagome se atrevió a mirar fuera de la sábana. El hombre había desaparecido. Sintió como sus lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tenía miedo. No quería volver a ver un rostro así de perturbador nunca más.

Estaba confundida. Recordó viejas historias sobre seres de la noche que succionaban la sangre de mujeres jóvenes. No sabía lo que él significaba, lo cierto era que le había perdonado la vida. De repente, se sintió profundamente agradecida de ese hombre, de estar viva, de estar en casa, y de haberlo conocido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**HOLA! Estoy de Vuelta con otra Historia. Esta es una historia muy querida por mi, y una idea que he tenido desde siempre. Espero no caer en los clichés de Vampiros. Además, es mi primera historia Sesshomaru/Kagome.**

**La próxima actualización de esta historia será el Domingo 30 de Sept, y luego se actualizará cada dos semanas, ya que tengo agendadas las actualizaciones de mis otros fanfics: Vives en mi Corazón y Amplitud. **

**Muchos cariños a tod s y espero sus Reviews!**


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. SU ÚNICO MOTIVO ES EL DE ENTRETENER A TODA LA COMUNIDAD.**

* * *

"¿Cómo mueren los Vampiros? Pronto Kagome descubriría que la única forma de ayudarlo a morir, significaba lentamente todo lo que le importaba; pero el trato ya estaba hecho entre ella y el Vampiro.

**RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

Estaba confundida. Recordó viejas historias sobre seres de la noche que succionaban la sangre de mujeres jóvenes. No sabía lo que él significaba, lo cierto era que él le había perdonado la vida. De repente, se sintió profundamente agradecida de ese hombre, de estar viva, de estar en casa, y de haberlo conocido.

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

_Réquiem aeternam dona eis, Domine_

_Et lux perpetua luceat eis_

_Kyrie eleison_

_Christie eleison..._

El lugar apestaba a moho, a alcohol barato, a marinero y a prostitutas; sin embargo a Sesshomaru, ninguno de esos olores le molestaba. El único olor que percibía con total atención era el de los humanos. Había muchos de ellos, cantando, bebiendo, riendo, incluso fornicando en aquella vieja cantina llena de estiércol.

Llevaba casi una hora en ese lugar y aún no decidía cuál de esas personas sufriría el triste destino de saciar su sed. Todos parecían demasiado felices, y ninguno preparado para morir. Uno de ellos estaba celebrando su matrimonio del día siguiente, y por esa razón había sido perdonado por Sesshomaru. No tenía una psicopática conducta cuando se trataba de la sangre humana, y quizás era el único en su especie que había decidido privarse del placer absoluto de sus colmillos desangrando un ser humano.

Él también había sido humano, hacía mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que no le habría gustado morir de esa forma. ¿Cuál de ellos podía escoger entonces? ¿A cuál le quitaría la posibilidad de ver un nuevo día? El que parecía más solitario, ese sería su alimento. Estaba en una esquina bebiendo, ebrio y sin poder mantenerse derecho. Musitaba cosas y lloraba sin que nadie se interesase por sus problemas. Parecía perturbado, sufría. Sesshomaru ya había hecho su elección: aliviaría a ese sujeto de su tristeza.

La noche anterior, no había podido saciar su dolorosa sed, ya que la víctima escogida había sido en realidad una chica. No recordaba en su boca el sabor de la sangre de una mujer, pero estaba seguro de que no convertiría en cadáver a una. Ellas no habían nacido para ser el alimento de los vampiros.

Se levantó sigilosamente y caminó hasta la mesa arrinconada donde se encontraba el pobre hombre en su última noche y lo miró, con sus ojos dorados sedientos, intentando ocultar su rostro.

—Se ve que has bebido mucho y que tus problemas aún no menguan —le habló.

El hombre sonrió irónicamente y lo invitó a sentarse frente a él. —La vida es así, no hay caso remar para el lado contrario, siempre te lleva la corriente a donde no quieres llegar.

—¿A dónde te ha llevado la corriente esta vez? —Quiso saber Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué un hombre como él, joven y con la vida entera por delante terminaba en un bar bebiendo solo?

—Nunca me lleva a ningún lado… —rió el hombre—. Ese es el problema. Nunca me lleva donde yo quiero estar —Tomó su vaso de licor y se tragó de un viaje todo su contenido. Golpeó la mesa cuando lo dejó encima, mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Lágrimas de ebrios… —pensó Sesshomaru—. Siempre eran las más tristes y las más sinceras. Los humanos tenían una verdadera afición por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, herir con las palabras y traicionarse a sí mismos.

—¿Quieres que te aviente hasta tu casa? —Se ofreció Sesshomaru, para sacarlo de ahí y acabar con su agonía lo antes posible. No tenía caso seguir sufriendo para ninguno de los dos. Podía oler su aliento empapado de vino tinto y salivó imaginando el sabor de su sangre joven.

—¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Con qué precio? —Desconfió el muchacho.

Sesshomaru quiso responderle que el precio de su favor era su vida, pero calló antes de arruinarlo todo. —No hay precio alguno para que un caballero ayude a otro —sonrió.

El muchacho levantó el rostro y lo miró con unos profundos y dilatados ojos pardos. Su cabellera era parda y su cuerpo sólo emanaba vigor. Lo envidió por un segundo al pensar que él mismo podría ser ese joven. Un hombre fuerte, bien parecido, lleno de sangre y sobretodo vivo.

—Está bien, vamos —Aceptó el muchacho. —Por cierto, soy Andrew.

A Sesshomaru no le gustó oír su nombre. No coleccionaba nombres de las personas que mataba. Sin embargo, estaba hecho. No había nada que Andrew pudiera hacer.

Se levantó dificultosamente de la mesa y se tambaleó durante varios segundos. Sesshomaru lo sujetó y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la salida.

—¿Tu nombre, amigo? —Lo interrogó Andrew. Sesshomaru se descolocó y lo miró con temor. No quería ser descubierto, su nombre no era para nada común. Era un nombre japonés muy antiguo que seguramente nunca había sido escuchado en ese lugar. Iba a responderle un nombre falso, cuando una risotada de proporciones lo interrumpió.

—¡Ese Friedman lo hizo otra vez! ¡Qué suerte tiene ese malparido! —gritó un hombre grande, tan grande como su vozarrón. —¡Cómo es posible que haya conseguido otra jovencita! A los ricos ya no le importan ni sus propias hijas ¡Son unos cerdos!

—¿Con esa fortuna a quién le importaría una simple chica? El dinero enamora, te lo digo. ¡El oro es más brillante y jugoso que el trasero de una mujer!

—¿Mucho más que el de la chica Higurashi?

El hombre se detuvo a pensar. No podía comparar a la chica con el dinero. Ella era realmente una diosa. —¡Tiene que ser entonces, mucho mucho dinero! —rió el hombre del principio a carcajadas, mientras bebía Ron.

Sesshomaru se detuvo con un espasmo. El apellido Higurashi realmente le resonaba en su cabeza fría. Recordó la casa, cuyo frontis decía con letras de plata suaves y delicadas "Higurashi" ¿Acaso, la chica con que se casaría Friedman era la de la noche pasada?

Todo el mundo conocía a Friedman, hacía más de treinta años que era un verdadero mito. Un hombre adinerado, que se casaba una y otra vez con jovencitas hermosas y a cuyas familias había arruinado económicamente. Claramente él no tenía muchas esposas, siempre tenía una a la vez. Pero, ¿Qué les ocurría? En la casa de Friedman siempre había accidentes, y la gente lo llamaba "el viudo".

Friedman era, seguramente, alguien que gustaba asesinar mucho más de lo que lo hacía él. Y por alguna razón, sintió que no podía dejar a la Señorita Higurashi con un hombre como él. Sus vidas ya se habían cruzado por error.

—¿Nos vamos? —Bostezó Andrew, casi en su espalda.

—Lo siento, creo que tengo una emergencia. Será para otro día —Se excusó, mientras lo lanzaba sobre una silla. El muchacho lo miró confundido, dentro de su embriaguez, pero a Sesshomaru no le importó perdonar su vida.

Salió del bar y sintió la brisa y el rocío sobre su cara sin poder sentir frío. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad aproblemado sin saber qué hacer en realidad. No podía inmiscuirse en la vida de la chica. Aquél era su destino y él no podía hacer nada. Aún así, el día anterior sus vidas se había entrelazado, y eso también podía ser obra del destino. Estaba confundido, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ir por ella y rescatarla de su suerte? Ella podía terminar siendo su presa si él no podía controlarse, y nada le aseguraba que pudiera y quisiera hacerlo. ¿Qué era peor, Fridman o él mismo?

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras deambulaba por la ciudad, pero cuando se fijó dónde había ido a parar en sus pensamientos, se encontró de frente con la palabra Higurashi, insertada en una fina reja. Miró hacia adentro y una de las habitaciones aún tenía luz. Era la habitación de la chica.

Lo dudó un momento, pero de todas formas terminó saltando ágilmente el gran portón y subió por un árbol hasta su ventana. Se escondió en el umbral. Ahí estaba ella, sentada frente al espejo cepillándose el cabello. Vestida de mujer y con el cabello suelto, en verdad era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Sesshomaru había visto en su vida. ¡Y por Dios que había visto mujeres en su vida! Mujeres de todos los colores y razas, que hablaban lenguas que incluso habían desaparecido ya.

La chica peinaba su cabello una y otra vez con la mirada perdida, mientras movía sus labios de manera constante. ¿Qué hacía? Sesshomaru agudizó su oído. Cantaba. Era una triste canción francesa, con un pésimo acento francés. Se descubrió queriendo reír, como no lo había hecho hacía cientos de años.

La muchacha se levantó con su camisola y giro por su habitación con los brazos extendidos. La luz de dos velas iluminaba su rostro y su cuerpo. El sujeto de la cantina tenía razón, ella era una Diosa. Si él fuera humano seguramente, estaría loco por su piel nívea.

Ella bailaba tristemente mientras se trenzaba el cabello y con el movimiento desprendía un olor a flores, que inundaba sus sentidos. La quería, si él pudiese tenerla, la querría para él.

De un momento a otro, recordó a Fridman y el encanto de la noche y el baile desapareció. Sintió pena por ella, ya que ella moriría de una forma brutal en manos del Conde. Si ella iba a morir de todas formas, ¿por qué no podía morir bajo su abrazo? Quiso llevársela y beber de su cuello hasta la última gota, pero no se atrevió. Sentía demasiada lástima de ella, una chica que no podía decidir su destino, igual como le había pasado a él, muy cerca del año cero.

Sin pensarlo verdaderamente, y en un impulso que sabía que lo haría arrepentirse, entró en la habitación y apagó la vela que estaba cerca de la cama. La muchacha se giró asustada casi en la penumbra, alumbrando su rostro con una sola vela, y sus ojos la delataron: Pánico. No había en ella nada más que horror. Estaba asustada, casi podía oír el vaivén de su corazón agitado.

—¡Quién eres! —gritó, intentando no hacerlo y cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no ser descubierta.

Sesshomaru la hizo callar con un gesto amable. La mujer insistió. —Dime quién eres y por qué estás aquí.

¿Qué podía responderle? Ni siquiera él sabía por qué había entrado en la habitación. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que no dejaría que Friedman acabara con ella. Antes prefería hacerlo él.

—¿Me matarás? —musitó asustada la chica. Su voz temblaba y trataba de cubrir su cuerpo.

—¿No me recuerdas? —se atrevió a responder Taisho.

—¿Recordarte? ¿Por qué?

—La noche pasada… —susurró el peliplata.

La chica se volteó. La curva de su cintura se extendía en sus caderas. —No entiendo… ¿has venido por mi? —Quiso saber.

—No lo sé. —Admitió el peliplata.

Kagome Higurashi recordó sus colmillos. ¿Acaso de verdad era un… vampiro?

—Déjame ver tu rostro. —Exigió.

Sesshomaru no le había mostrado su rostro a nadie desde la época de Cristo. No estaba seguro de cómo lucía. Sólo sabía que probablemente, era tan aterrador como el resto de los vampiros; pero ya había iniciado. Bajó la capucha de su ropa se puso cerca de la única vela que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, a su lado.

Kagome se lanzó sobre la cama para acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y lo vio de cerca, con una cara que no tenía ni un poco de miedo. Era simplemente hermoso, su piel blanca parecía brillar al contraste con sus ojos dorados. Su rostro era realmente fuera de lo común, nunca había visto a alguien parecido. Ni siquiera a quienes venían de otros continentes. ¿En verdad era un vampiro? ¿Chuparía su sangre con aquellos colmillos? Descorrió su camino sobre la cama y volvió al otro lado de ella, lejos de ese hombre fascinante.

—¿Eres un… vampiro? —Cerró los ojos. No quería escuchar la respuesta, pero estaba ansiosa de que lo fuera. Sólo había escuchado de ellos en muy pocas ocasiones. Nunca había pensado que en verdad pudieran existir.

Sesshomaru no podía mentir. Debía llegar hasta el final con ella. —Lo soy. —Murmuró fuerte y claro, su voz retumbó en la habitación. Una voz ronca y extraña.

Kagome retrocedió. Por primera vez en su vida, notó que la probabilidad de morir era casi del cien por ciento, y su cerebro se puso totalmente en alerta. Los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron, también sus pezones y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El hombre quiso dar la vuelta alrededor de la cama y llegar hasta la chica, pero ella puso sus manos para detener su carrera. —No me respondiste —Titubeó—. ¿Has venido a matarme?

—No. —respondió Sesshomaru, con confianza. —He venido a buscarte.

La chica se sorprendió. ¿Había ido por ella? ¿Por qué? —¿Me raptarás?

Sesshomaru rió, y sus afilados colmillos brillaron con la débil flama. —Si lo deseas.

No podía creerlo. —¿Me llevarás lejos de aquí? —Interrumpió ansiosa.

—Te llevaré donde puedas ser libre. —Decidió en el momento. Si él no podía serlo y estaba obligado a no poder ver el Sol más, al menos deseaba que ella lo hiciera siendo libre. Después de todo la muerte también era una posibilidad de libertad.

—¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Es un truco para obtener mi sangre? —Kagome tomó una pluma de plata y lo amenazó con ella.

Sesshomaru rió. Los humanos eran muy desconfiados, tal como lo había sido Andrew hacía apenas unas horas.

Otra vez sintió que no tenía respuestas para sus preguntas. No había ningún motivo para ayudarla. Los vampiros y lo humanos no podían entrecruzar sus caminos más que para ser sustento del otro. Odiaba el mecanismo imperfecto de la naturaleza.

—Prometo no beber tu sangre. —Decidió. —Te ayudo porque yo no puedo ser libre.

Su voz logró que Kagome dejara de pensar sólo en ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En un segundo, imaginó demasiadas cosas sobre los vampiros, si es que él realmente lo era, y sintió lastima por él. Vivir sin vivir en realidad, morir ante el día y vivir solo de noche. Matar para vivir, sin duda era una existencia casi patética.

—Prueba que no beberás mi sangre. —Ordenó la chica, mientras con la punta de la Pluma de Plata se cortaba la mano. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por su brazo y Kagome lo miró expectante. Si iba a ir con él, al menos debía estar segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

Sesshomaru salivó y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella. Casi podía sentir el sabor metálico del elixir en su boca. La deseaba como nunca había deseado otra sangre, y también era la primera vez que un humano se la ofrecía de esa manera.

Volteó, para intentar no verla y no olerla. —Lo prometí. —Articuló con dificultad.

Kagome sonrió. —Entonces… quédate así.

Sesshomaru sintió como la chica sacaba algo de debajo de su cama y el tacto de la tela bajo sus dedos. Sonrió, se estaba disfrazando como el día anterior. Escucho como su camisola caía entre sus piernas y anheló volver a sentir deseo por la entrepierna de una mujer. Toda la habitación se bañó con el aroma de la chica.

—Estoy lista, puedes mirar.

Cuando Sesshomaru voteó se encontró con el mismo sirviente del día anterior asegurando que era Kagome Higurashi. No sabía dónde había metido sus atributos femeninos, ni tampoco le interesaba verlos por el momento. Ella sonrió.

—Has pasado la prueba, iré contigo —le informó, mientras colocaba un improvisado vendaje sobre su mano.

—¿Estás segura? —Quiso saber Sesshomaru.

Kagome se ofuscó. —Si no estabas seguro de esto, entonces nunca deberías haberte metido por esa ventana. Ahora debes hacerme libre.

El peliplata se sorprendió y entendió por qué Kagome había huido de su casa el día anterior. Era decidida, valiente y no se conformaba con migajas de una vida.

—Créeme que esto terminará muy pronto. —Comentó Sesshomaru, enseñándole una risa irónica y unos colmillos terroríficos, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ponía sobre su hombro.

—¡Qué haces! —Se escandalizó la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El peliplata saltó por la ventana con ella a cuestas y pareció no costarle nada. Era un vampiro, después de todo, no podía sentir el dolor de sus pies al caer bruscamente desde la planta de arriba con una chica encima.

Taisho saltó también el gran portón de bronce y sólo cuando perdieron de vista la mansión se atrevió a dejar a la chica sobre el suelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Quiso saber. Para ella, esa libertad era suficiente, estaba afuera de casa, y no estaba sola.

—¿Cuál de todos mis nombres quieres saber?

—Quiero saber el último. —Determinó ella.

Sesshomaru sonrió. No le gustaba recordar su nombre original. —Sesshomaru Taisho.

La chica pareció sorprenderse. —Es… ¿de Asia?

—Me lo dieron cuando estuve allá por última vez —Reveló mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de la casa.

—¿Cuál es tu primer nombre? Tu nombre Original… —Interrogó Kagome, mientras comenzaba a seguirlo sin fijarse en realidad a donde iban.

—No te lo diré jamás.

Se ofuscó. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no podrías siquiera pronunciarlo. —Mintió Sesshomaru.

—No lo he intentado… —Siguió la chica. Al parecer era muy habladora. Parecía como que hubiera confiado en él sin siquiera asegurarse de nada. ¿Acaso no entendía la situación? Él podía acabar con ella en cualquier momento si así lo quisiera, y no estaba seguro de lo que su sed lo haría querer.

Sesshomaru, en un movimiento veloz la tomó de los brazos y la arrinconó contra la pared de otra mansión. —Escucha, si quieres vivir hasta ver la libertad, no me provoques. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocan tus preguntas? Me dan ganas de secarte con cada una de ellas. No estoy acostumbrado a sociabilizar con los humanos y no pretendo hacerlo.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, sin saber que pensar, durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo amenazándola. —No me importa morir.

Sesshomaru apretó aún más su agarre. —Claro que te importa, la vida de los humanos es tan corta que se pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No querrás perderte el poco tiempo que tienes.

—Entonces acaba conmigo, de un solo golpe. —Lo invitó.

Sesshomaru se saboreó la boca. —No juegues conmigo, niña…

—No eres un Vampiro real, no eres más que un ladrón que me ha secuestrado. ¿Pensaste que me tragaría el cuento de los Vampiros?

De un tirón, el peliplata levantó la mano de la chica con las suyas y le arrebató el ensangrentado pedazo de tela que cubría su herida. Se llevó la mano de la chica a su boca y saboreó su sangre. La miró con odio. La odiaba por hacerlo pasar por una prueba que no sabía si podría superar. ¿Por qué tenía que demostrarle que en verdad era lo que era? Vio como sus ojos se volvían brillantes.

La chica se escandalizó, e intentó arrancar su mano con pavor. No quería morir. Otra vez la alerta en su cabeza. Él era un vampiro real, y estaba saboreando su sangre. —¡Déjame! ¡Te creo! —Rogó en un chillido.

Su voz retumbó en los edificios de las casas. Sesshomaru rió con sorna. —Me alegra que me creas…

Con dificultad intentó soltarle la mano a la chica, pero notó que no podría resistirse mucho tiempo luego de haber probado su sangre. Debía llevarla a algún lugar en donde deshacerse de ella. La tomó bruscamente de la otra mano, ignorando el olor a sangre que emanaba de su mano libre, y la arrastró hasta el Puerto.

Ahí, la subiría a un barco y no la volvería a ver jamás. Luego su miserable vida de vampiro volvería a ser solitaria como nunca debió haberlo dejado de ser. La chica no se atrevió a decir nada en todo el camino. Estaba convencida de que iba a morir.

Nunca había sido intuitiva, pero tampoco había mostrado signos de estar tan loca como para huir con un vampiro que esperaba por su sangre. —Quiero regresar… —Le rogó con la voz en hilo y lágrimas en los ojos, a penas de detuvieron.

—Te prometí que no te mataría. ¿Dudas de eso?

—¿Cómo podría no dudar? Ya has probado mi sangre.

—…Y no me ha gustado para nada. —Mintió nuevamente en aquella noche.

—¿Qué dices? —Se ofendió la chica.

Sesshomaru rió. ¿Cómo era posible que su desesperación se hubiera ido tan rápidamente? —Lo que oyes, me ha disgustado tanto que te enviaré en este barco a América —Señaló un barco de carga.

—¿Un barco de carga? ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir ahí durante el viaje? —Interrogó Kagome, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el barco a su lado.— ¿Irás conmigo, verdad?

—Yo no iré, acabo de llegar y tengo asuntos aquí.

—Si me descubren me matarán. —Se alteró la chica.

—No sólo te matarán. Los humanos ultrajarán tu cuerpo y luego te lanzarán al mar.

—¡Cómo puedes decirme eso y luego mandarme en este barco!

Sesshomaru se arrepintió de decírselo, aunque fuera la verdad. Lo pensó otra vez pero no encontró ninguna otra solución. No podía quedarse a la chica, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en ese país. No podía entretenerse jugando con una niña.

—Puedo y lo haré. —Resolvió.— No se hable más… Irás en la bodega mañana, cargaremos comida y agua… y…

—¡No iré! —interrumpió iracunda la chica, y lo golpeó en el pecho.— ¡Me quedaré contigo!

Sesshomaru le agarró las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo. —¡No puedes!

No lo entendía, y tampoco quería hacerlo. —¡Por qué no puedes! ¡Tú me ofreciste este trato, debes llegar hasta el final!

—¡No puedo cuidarte, porque yo mismo moriré! —La chica dejó de golpearlo y volvió a estar dubitativa.

—Los vampiros no mueren.

—Pueden hacerlo, si quieren…

Temió preguntar. —¿Quieres morir?

Sesshomaru se tardó en responder. Realmente lo había pensado muchas veces y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía de la misma forma: vacío, solo y desesperado.

—Desesperadamente…

La chica lo observó con sus ojos pardos sin que Sesshomaru pudiera descifrar qué estaba pensando.

—¿Cuándo morirás?

—No lo sé. Pronto.

—Deja que me quede contigo. —Se aventuró la chica sin pensar en lo que decía.— Te ayudaré a morir, y sepultaré tu cuerpo.

Los humanos prometían cosas demasiado fácilmente. —¿Qué ganarías tú?

—Lo haré como agradecimiento, por haberme hecho libre.

—Aún no eres libre. Tu casa queda a sólo unas cuadras de aquí.

—Pero me harás libre, antes de morir. ¿Verdad?

No supo qué decirle. —Está bien. —Se dio por vencido el peliplata. No podía decirle que no a esos ojos.

—Entonces, cuando sea libre, te ayudaré a morir.

—¿Me matarás?

—No lo sé…. —Dudó la chica.— No sé cómo mueren los Vampiros. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Sesshomaru suspiró derrotado. —Aún no.

La chica sonrió. —Entonces, hasta que lo sepas, estaré contigo. Te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites para morir y luego me iré.

—Me parece un trato justo. Has jugado bien tus cartas, niña.

—Llámame Kagome, también es un nombre Japonés. —Rió la chica, mientras le tendía la mano sana.

—Está bien Kagome, te protegeré. —Cerró el trato el peliplata. La chica había ganado, el vampiro había perdido ante unos ojos pardos muy llenos de vitalidad. Ella estaba demasiado viva para un vampiro sediento. Miró su mano ensangrentada, emanando el aroma de la locura por doquier. No sabía si podría cumplir su palabra. ¿Cómo podía protegerla cuando él mismo se moría por beber hasta la última gota de su cuerpo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Subí el segundo capítulo antes del 30, me adelanté... es que estoy de vacaciones y quise aprovechar el tiempo :) Espero les haya gustado mucho. ¡Espero sus reviews! Me harán muy muy feliz, como siempre :)**

**También los invito a leer otras historias: Si les gusta la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagome, los invito a leer mi fanfic RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO. Por otro lado, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, los invito a leer VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN, y ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO. Si les gusta la pareja de Rin y Sesshomaru, los invito a leer AMPLITUD; y por último, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kikyo, los invito a leer EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO.**

13/09/2013


	3. Capítulo Tercero

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. SU ÚNICO MOTIVO ES EL DE ENTRETENER A TODA LA COMUNIDAD.**

* * *

"¿Cómo mueren los Vampiros? Pronto Kagome descubriría que la única forma de ayudarlo a morir, significaba lentamente todo lo que le importaba; pero el trato ya estaba hecho entre ella y el vampiro.

**RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

—Está bien Kagome, te protegeré —cerró el trato el pelirrojo. La chica había ganado, el vampiro había perdido ante unos ojos dorados muy llenos de vitalidad. Ella estaba demasiado viva para un vampiro sediento. Miró su mano ensangrentada, emanando el aroma de la locura por doquier. No sabía si podría cumplir su palabra. ¿Cómo podía protegerla cuando él mismo se moría por beber hasta la última gota de su cuerpo?

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO**

**SECUESTRO**

**PARTE I**

**I**

_Réquiem aeternam dona eis, Domine_

_Et lux perpetua luceat eis_

_Kyrie eleison_

_Christie eleison..._

La espalda del vampiro era ancha, y a pesar de no ser demasiado grande a Kagome le parecía realmente majestuoso. Además, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no había entablado mayor diálogo con algún hombre que no fuera de su familia nunca. No sabía cómo eran, pero sí cómo debía comportarse con ellos: grácil, educada y fiel. ¡Patrañas! Si todos los hombres eran como Sesshomaru Taisho entonces no había de qué preocuparse, el pelirojo a pesar de su aspecto sombrío le daba mucha confianza, sus ojos no eran los de un mal hombre.

Pensó en la real posibilidad de que Sesshomaru, al ser un vampiro inmortal, llevara en su sangre la esencia de todos los tipos de hombre que habían pisado la tierra durante todas las épocas. Quizás era la razón por la cual su personalidad era tan extraña y magnética.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? He oído que los vampiros son inmortales. ¿Es cierto? —preguntó, intentando mantener su paso.

El pelirrojo no la miró, tardó un rato en contestar. —¿Cuántos días tiene un año? —Le preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Son trescientos sesenta y cinco, y trescientos sesenta y seis cada cuatro años.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y la miró serio. —Entonces creo que son más de dos mil, muchos más. Quizás dos mil doscientos.

Kagome se quedó pasmada, no sabía si porque él había hecho ese cálculo rápidamente o porque en verdad tenía esa edad. —¿Entonces… conociste a Jesucristo?

El vampiro rió burlonamente. —Jesucristo como tú lo conoces nunca existió.

La chica se detuvo enojada. —¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? ¿Los vampiros no son adeptos a la fe?

El pelirrojo rió. Su risa fue corta y ronca. —Desde que nací he visto más religiones de las que puedas tener algún día conocimiento.

—Pero en todas ellas estaba presente Dios, sólo que con otros nombres —la azabache se detuvo y lo miró expectante hasta que hizo que el vampiro volteara.

—Escucha… Jesucristo, como tú le llamas, no fue más que un orador —refunfuñó, molesto por tener que tener esa clase de plática.

—¡¿Tú lo conociste?! —chilló la muchacha. El pelirrojo la miró con reprobación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría alzar la voz de esa manera a plena noche, llamarían la atención.

—Claro que no… sólo lo vi algunas veces.

Kagome corrió hasta él y se pegó a su brazo. —¿Me contarás? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué decía? ¿Lo viste en la cruz?

¡Qué molesto! Sesshomaru no solía arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pero la chica lo incitaba bastante. Debió imaginar que un humano común, con sólo unos pocos años de vida, y aún menos años de juventud, quisiera saberlo todo. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no eran capaz de ver pasar las edades, ni observar la naturaleza crecer y ser destruida, para luego volver a crecer; el paisaje erosionarse y las personas cambiar siempre para mal. ¡Qué lástima le daban! Si ser vampiro tenía algo bueno, eso sin duda era ver el mundo en su totalidad. No había lugar que Sesshomaru Taisho no hubiera visitado.

Tomó aire y decidió compartir un poco de lo que sus ojos habían visto con la chica. Después de todo, cuando la vida se le fuera de las manos y el último aliento lo abandonara, no habría forma de recuperar lo que su memoria guardaba, y que los humanos se morían por descubrir.

Le contó sobre Jesús de Nazaret, también sobre la gran biblioteca de Alejandro Magno en Alejandría y cómo había sido destruida con la memoria de todo el mundo antiguo, y lo que había descubierto sobre el poder al observar a los herederos de diferentes tronos. Pensó que con eso la curiosidad de la chica menguaría.

—¿Es verdad que el Sol te quema?

—No quiero hablar sobre eso —reveló.

—¿Por qué? Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿Es cierto? —insistió la muchacha.

—¿Por qué te mostraría mi debilidad?

Kagome volvió a detenerse molesta. —¿Crees que la usaría en tu contra? No se muerde la mano de quien te da de comer. Tú me has salvado.

El vampiro no respondió. Era cierto, ¿de qué servía ser tan desconfiado? Esa desconfianza lo había mantenido solo alrededor de dos mil años.

—El Sol quema mi carne. Los seres de la noche tenemos prohibido ver la Luz del Sol. Ése es nuestro castigo por violar las Leyes de la Naturaleza: la oscuridad total. La azabache lo miró con lástima. ¡Cuánto odiaba esa mirada! —¿Qué? No pretenderás que brille con la Luz del Sol. Beber la sangre de las creaturas es un mal que debe ser castigado con la muerte eterna.

—¿Por quién, por Dios?

—Creí que ya te había dicho lo que tenías que saber sobre Dios. Llevo más de dos milenios en este planeta y nunca jamás lo he visto —declaró enojado. Otra vez el mismo tema…

Kagome iba a protestar, pero él no la dejó. Detuvo su larga caminata nocturna frente a una casona antigua y evidentemente abandonada. —¿Es tu casa?

—Lo fue, alguna vez.

La chica intentó abrir el cerrojo del gran portón de acero, pero luego de un momento lo dejó. Sesshomaru la apartó para abrir el candado sólo con la fuerza de su mano.

—¿Tienes fuerza sobrenatural también?

—Por supuesto que no, es sólo que los humanos son demasiado débiles. Sobre todo las chicas…

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, y descubrió que la chica no lo seguía.

—¿No vienes?

Ella lo miró desafiante. —Es una lástima que vayas a morir, Sesshomaru Taisho. Puede que hayas visto muchas cosas en el pasado, pero nunca sabrás que sucederá en el futuro. Te perderás la época en que las mujeres dominen el mundo.

—Espero que seas una visionaria —ironizó el vampiro.

Ella rió y entró a la casa. —¡Por supuesto que sí!

Todo estaba lleno de polvo. Los muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas parecían tener más de cien años. Todo era muy lujoso, eso sólo le indicaba una cosa: Sesshomaru Taisho era rico. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Había tenido cientos de años para amasar una fortuna.

—Puedes descansar en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba.

—¿Qué harás tú? —quiso saber la chica.

Sesshomaru miró por la ventana y le indicó a Kagome que el amanecer estaba por llegar. Debía esconderse en donde ningún rayo de Sol lo pudiera alcanzar.

—¿Dónde dormirás? —insisitió.

—En el sótano, claro. No es necesario que te preocupes por…

—Dormiré en el sótano también —decidió la chica sin detenerse a preguntarle. Sesshomaru iba a negarse, pero al ver su cara supo que no iba a servir de nada. Esa Kagome Higurashi era demasiado temperamental. No tenía caso discutir con ella, era de esas personas que siempre se salían con la suya. De hecho, estaba comenzando a pensar que aunque él no la hubiera rescatado de Friedman, de igual manera se hubiera zafado de ese matrimonio. Sus ideas sobre las mujeres probablemente estaban demasiado adelantadas para la época, ni siquiera las chicas de Norteamérica eran así, y ese era el lugar con menos reparos que conocía.

Bajaron por una sucia escalinata hasta la habitación subterránea. Olía a moho y estaba cubierta por telarañas. La azabache al verla apenas, puso cara de asco.

—Ya no te puedes arrepentir —le advirtió el vampiro. Si ella iba a viajar con él, entonces debía acostumbrarse a las duras condiciones de la vida de una criatura nocturna. Y quizás, sólo quizás, ella podría entender por qué quería poner fin a sus noches de una sola vez.

—No he dicho una palabra —sacudió una esquina y lanzó unos cojines empolvados que había encontrado en la planta alta. Se acostó sin musitar nada e intentando no parecer incómoda. En un segundo se durmió, era de esperarse por las duras ojeras que marcaban sus ojos y la palidez que se tomó cada centímetro de su rostro.

Antes de dormir también, pudo ver los luminosos rayos del Sol intentar entrar por la puerta del sótano. Agradeció estar a salvo de él otra noche más, y lamentó no tener el coraje de dejarse asesinar por su calor. A pesar de que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía la valentía para tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por eso era preciso encontrar a Fukishima, el vampiro que conocía el secreto de la mortalidad. Lo último que había escuchado de él era que vivía en Londres. Faltaba muy poco para que pudieran verse las caras, con esa certidumbre se durmió.

**II**

Cuando el cansancio al fin abandonó su cuerpo, y las energías volvieron a recuperar su lugar, Kagome se levantó de su rincón. Sacudió sus ropajes masculinos llenos de polvo y descubrió al pelirrojo en la oscuridad. Luces naranjas se filtraban por la puerta e intentaban llegar hasta el cuerpo del vampiro sin éxito. Lo observó con la débil luz que tenía permitido alumbrar la habitación y entonces lo notó por primera vez.

Tenía los pómulos altos y el mentón fino, sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras, en contraposición a la blanca piel de su rostro y su cuerpo. No tenía color en las mejillas, y eso lo hacía parecer una verdadera pintura. No podría decir a ciencia cierta a qué clase de raza y país pertenecía. Probablemente él era el último en su especie. Sus labios tampoco tenían vida y fluctuaban entre un matiz azulado. Acercó sus dedos lentamente hasta ellos. Quería tocar su rostro y descubrir si estaba tan frío como decían los cuentos oscuros.

Apenas pudo rozarlo cuando él despertó y saltó sobre ella. Aprisionó sus manos con las suyas y la arrinconó en el piso. Con la velocidad, La chica fue a parar a la esquina en donde había estado durmiendo, y él sobre ella, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquirió violentamente con unos duros ojos dorados.

—Yo… —se intentó excusar, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Estaba asustada, podía sentir el frió aliento del vampiro sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos e intentó no respirar aquel sabor a muerte.

—Ya veo, intentas comprobar qué tan muerto estoy. Pues ya lo ves, sin vida. No hay ni un ápice de vida en este cuerpo frío —intentó que su voz saliera fuerte, pero a medida que hablaba su energía se desvaneció. No podía pretender que estaba orgulloso de ser una aberración de la naturaleza.

—No es eso… yo sólo estaba viéndote —musitó la chica temerosa. No había querido faltarle el resto, pero tampoco quería morir cuando recién estaba comenzando a vivir.

Sesshomaru Taisho vio en sus ojos el mismo horror que él había sentido cuando un vampiro lo abordó de esa manera casi al inicio de los tiempos. Se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda a la chica.

—Disculpa, es porque estoy bajo mucha presión —se excusó y subió la escalera rápidamente, sin prestar la suficiente atención.

Kagome se levantó rápidamente y lo cogió de la manga cuando él aún iba cuesta arriba. —¡Espera!

Sesshomaru intentó sacársela de encima. —Déjame tranquilo antes de que me arrepienta de haberte salvado.

—No es eso. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Aún es de día; el Sol está cayendo —lo miró acusadoramente.

Sesshomaru detuvo su huída. Ella tenía razón: había perdido la cabeza, y casi había sido víctima de su miedo más profundo: la Luz.

La chica se retiró al rincón donde había sido su presa antes y se amurró ahí. Sesshomaru vio de reojo su mano cargada de sangre seca, con un vendaje en mal estado. Necesitaba salir de ahí o la vida de Kagome corría peligro. No quería llegar al nivel de descontrol suficiente como para acabar con ella. Lo odiaba, detestaba con toda su esencia no poder controlar sus acciones y ser guiado por la locura.

Se sentó en la escalera y esperó que pasaran los minutos hasta que la habitación estuvo en completa oscuridad. Entonces se levantó y terminó de subir los escalones. Una brisa fría inundó la habitación y Kagome supo que si no lo seguía pasaría toda la noche en ese lugar. ¿Pero cómo seguirlo si se comportaba de esa manera? Estaba asustada. Quizás lo mejor era huir de él. Barajó esa posibilidad por un momento. Si lo dejaba, entonces debía enfrentarse a los peligros de la ciudad ella sola. Había sido protegida toda su vida y la verdad era que no sabía nada sobre el mundo real.

—¡Sesshomaru…! —lo llamó corriendo tras él, pero él ya había salido de la mansión. Salió a la calle con el cabello suelto y vislumbró una sombra a lo lejos. Corrió tras ella y por un segundo, tuvo miedo de estar sola. Ese hombre, fuera lo que fuera, era todo lo que tenía en ese momento. Luego de dejar a su familia, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a él como una sanguijuela hambrienta. Podía sentir su propia respiración desesperada, mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo.

Taisho dobló en la esquina y Kagome aceleró el ritmo para poder llegar hasta él antes de que volviera a doblar. No quería perderlo, no sabía si él regresaría a la mansión. Nada era seguro. Lo perdió de vista y entró en pánico: miró a su alrededor pero no veía más que calles vacías y débiles faroles.

De repente, escuchó un grito ahogado en uno de los pasajes a su izquierda. Caminó temerosamente y se asomó por la esquina. Su corazón saltó de alivió al ver a Sesshomaru, iba a acercarse a él, pero una silueta se asomó tras su cuerpo. Era un hombre joven, y estaba siendo asesinado por el pelirrojo. La imagen la choqueó por completo. Nunca en su vida había visto cómo la vida abandonaba a un hombre definitivamente. Su rostro se volvía macilento y el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía gradualmente. Poco a poco perdía las fuerzas para defenderse y se volvía una masa fría igual que Taisho. Kagome llevó su mano a su boca para no gritar del pavor. Estaba asustada, tanto que podría morir. El rostro del tipo comenzó a surcarse por las arrugas y pareció adelgazar unos veinte kilos. Ya no era un hombre fuerte, era sólo un esqueleto cubierto por carne y piel, muerto y sin valor. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, no quería terminar igual que él.

Iba a huir, pero tropezó y cayó sentada al piso. Sesshomaru sintió un ruido extraño y volteó de inmediato. Si Kagome había pensado que la imagen de ese sujeto cayendo sin sangre ni vida al suelo había sido terrorífica, no había contado con la imagen de Sesshomaru Taisho con la boca cubierta de sangre y los ojos dorados encendidos de excitación. Era una bestia… una verdadera bestia.

El vampiro iba a acercarse a ella, pero unos aplausos lentos y poderosos interrumpieron su acción. Kagome vio a un hombre blanco y castaño bajar de una pared ágilmente, como si fuera un felino. Nunca lo había visto pero de algo estaba segura: era como Taisho, y el miedo de acabar como la última víctima de Sesshomaru se hizo tan presente que no pudo mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo para escapar, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Al ver a ese sujeto, Sesshomaru intentó cubrir a la chica con su cuerpo del campo visual del castaño. Nunca se sabía qué tan loco podía por sangre humana podía estar un vampiro.

Todo el cuerpo de Kagome estaba bajo la señal de amenaza, su cerebro estaba en modo de sobrevivencia. Se arrastró hasta que pudo esconderse de los vampiros, tras unas cajas de madera, y se mantuvo en cuclillas esperando por la hora de su muerte.

—Me dijeron que uno de los antiguos había venido a Londres. ¿Qué te ha hecho venir? —articuló por fin el visitante.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo —respondió Sesshomaru, a la defensiva.

El castaño de penetrantes ojos rojos rió. —Por supuesto que lo es, eres otro de los cobardes que buscan el secreto de la mortalidad.

—¿Eres Naraku Fukishima?

Fukishima sonrió con malicia. —¿Entonces, quién eres tú?

Sesshomaru comprendió su situación. Él era el guardián de aquellos conocimientos, debía subordinarse a sus deseos. —Soy Sesshomaru Taisho —respondió.

—Ah… eres Melgart, el vampiro —puso énfasis en ese nombre, ya muy extraño para Sesshomaru.

—Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre japonés.

—Sesshomaru Taisho, vienes en búsqueda de tu muerte… pero yo no puedo ayudarte. Es más, debo pedirte que dejes Londres cuanto antes.

El pelirrojo se molestó, no había viajado tanto para nada; debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Ya había sido un gran problema descubrir que él podía ayudarlo a morir de una manera digna, no podía negárselo ahora. —Creí que sólo los animales eran territoriales.

—Espero que no empieces con un discurso moralista. No eres digno de la muerte aún —reparó el vampiro.

—Por qué no —inquirió molesto. Estaba harto de la palabrería barata que acompañaba el "gran secreto de la muerte"

Naraku Fukishima calló por un momento, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo. —¿La chica es tuya?

Los pelos del cuerpo frío de Sesshomaru se erizaron. —¿Qué chica?

El castaño estalló en risotadas. —La chica… —De repente, y con un movimiento rápido, saltó hasta las cajas y la cogió del cuello. La levantó como si no pesara nada, fácilmente y sin ningún reparo.

—¡Sesshomaru! —gritó de sorpresa la muchacha, mientras las poderosas manos de Fukishima aprisionaban su débil pescuezo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, miedo a perder lo que había tardado más de dos mil años en atreverse a tener: compañía.

—Podría considerar el perdonar su vida, si dejas esta misma noche la ciudad —sugirió el vampiro. Su voz era malvada, disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los humanos como si fuesen hormigas.

—Trato hecho. Sólo suéltala ya.

El semblante del vampiro castaño cambió. —¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar el secreto de la mortalidad por esta simple humana? —se mofó.

Sesshomaru lo dudó un poco. No es que no quisiera salvar su vida, pero había buscado demasiado tiempo alguna pista y estaba muy cerca de tenerla.

—Sí —declaró finalmente y con pesar, luego de pensarlo despacio.

Fukishima soltó a la chica y la vio con verdadero desprecio. —¿Qué ven en estas miserables criaturas?

Kagome cayó al piso e intentó recuperar el aliento, la vida regresó a su cuerpo y se levantó para correr al lado opuesto del lugar donde estaban aquellos monstruos. Sólo quería alejarse de ambos vampiros y estar a salvo. No había pensado en la real posibilidad de que Sesshomaru realmente fuera lo que decía ser, pero al verlo acabando con la vida de un hombre todo había cambiado. Tenía miedo de Sesshomaru Taisho y de todos los vampiros.

—Recuerda que tú también fuiste un humano alguna vez —acusó el pelirrojo al vampiro despiadado.

Fukishima pareció molestarse. —No lo recuerdo.

La chica desapareció entre los oscuros pasajes del puerto y el pelirrojo la perdió completamente de vista. No confiaba en Naraku, él era de los vampiros que sólo mataban por diversión y placer. Incluso siendo uno de ellos, Sesshomaru podía distinguir el límite entre ser un vampiro y ser una bestia. Aquello era lo único que lo enorgullecía de su naturaleza.

Naraku Fukishima pudo notar que Taisho quería ir tras la mujer cuanto antes. Ella le pertenecía de una manera no convencional entre un vampiro y una humana. —¡Qué patético! Si sigues así, ten por seguro que pronto podrás morir. Sólo necesitas ser miserable de maneras insospechadas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Sesshomaru.

—Cuando estés listo yo mismo apareceré frente a ti y te daré lo que tanto deseas —agregó el castaño, y se marchó caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Su espalda era ancha y sus ropajes finos. Sin duda era un ejemplar de otra estirpe.

Cuando desapareció, Taisho no dudó en correr en la dirección en que Kagome Higurashi había desaparecido, temiendo perderla para siempre. No entendía como algo que había encontrado hacía dos noches podía ser tan importante para él. Tenía un compromiso con ella, no podía dejarla a sus anchas. A pesar de ser un vampiro, su palabra aún tenía valor.

Luego de unos minutos atravesando el puertp, la divisó corriendo en dirección a los botes de carga. Aceleró el paso hasta que estuvo a sólo unos pasos de ella. Cuando la chica lo notó, aumentó la velocidad y empezó a llorar fuertemente.

—¡Déjame sola, no me sigas! —rogó despavorida.

Sesshomaru la ignoró. Seguramente se había asustado con Naraku Fukishima y su mirada roja como la sangre. —Espera, no tengas miedo de mí. ¿Recuerdas? Prometí no hacerte daño.

—¡Como no temerte si acabas con la vida de los humanos como si no valieran nada! Sin dudar… sin detenerte. ¡Estoy segura de que tampoco dudarías en acabar conmigo cuando se te antoje! —bramó mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de él.

Sin ningún esfuerzo Sesshomaru la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, obligándola a voltearse violentamente.

—¡Lo necesito para vivir, pero puedo controlarlo! —explicó desesperado a la chica. No quería que la única persona con quien había compartido su pena le temiera. Antes cualquier cosa, menos volver a la oscuridad solo.

—¡No puedes, eres una _bestia_ igual que todos los vampiros! —enfatizó con verdadera repulsión, dando patadas y gritando violentamente.

Si había algo que Sesshomaru odiaba con todo su frío corazón, era la palabra bestia. Sabía que él era una aberración de la naturaleza, que violaba el equilibro del planeta y que amenazaba a la raza humana; pero también sabía que él era diferente. No era un sádico, odiaba el hielo de sus manos y su aliento que no exhalaba ningún poco de vida. Definitivamente Sesshomaru Taisho no era una bestia.

—Para ser una bestia debes comportarte como una —se defendió.

—¡Y lo haces! ¡Suéltame, por favor! —rogó la muchacha al borde del colapso. Revolvía todo su cuerpo entre el agarre de sus manos grandes y poderosas.

No pudo responder, el miedo en su cara, la desesperación de sus palabras y el pánico en su voz lo decían todo. Kagome Higurashi estaba asustada de él, tenía miedo de morir en su abrazo y lo quería lejos. Ella no confiaba más en él, se había acabado.

La miró por última vez para recordar su rostro por la eternidad: su única amiga, la única persona que había confiado en él. Sólo entonces se permitió soltarla, la chica cayó al piso y se levantó de inmediato para correr lejos de él y sin mirar atrás.

Alcanzó a dar varios pasos largos cuando dos hombres salieron de atrás de unos cajones de madera y la tomaron de los brazos. Eran bandidos, estaban ebrios y querían divertirse. Pudo verlos a la distancia, y su primera reacción fue ir en su ayuda.

—¡Sesshomaru! —escuchó como gritaba la chica, esperando su ayuda.— ¡Ayúdame!

No podía salvarla. Sus destinos se habían entrelazado hacía dos noches, pero ya no estaban unidos más. Él la había liberado de su muerte segura, pero ahora que todo había regresado a la normalidad, no podía evitar que sucumbiera ante su destino. El destino de Kagome era ser abordada durante la noche por dos hombres, disfrazada de chico y huyendo de su suerte. No había ningún error en eso, sólo se había retrasado dos noches.

Dio media vuelta e ignoró los horrorizados gritos de Kagome Higurashi. Sus vidas volvían a su curso normal: él en la completa soledad, esperando por el día en que pudiera al fin morir y ella a su suerte. Después de todo, una _bestia_ no tenía el derecho de salvar jovencitas a mitad de la noche, aquella era una tarea sólo para príncipes de cuentos de hadas, y él no era precisamente uno.

No había nada más: el destino de los humanos era la muerte, y el de una bestia era siempre la soledad eterna.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y al fin corregí el capítulo. Agradezco también sus saludos por mi cumpleaños ayer. Deben saber que yo amo mi cumpleaños, y todo el mundo lo sabe, por eso es una gran parafernalia. jajaja :) No me canso de anunciar que será mi cumpleaños, me hace muy feliz. :)**

**En fin, como regalo, les dejé este capítulo, que aunque estaba sin correcciones, lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. Un gran abrazo y nos leemos en el fandom!**

**Espero sus reviews! No los olviden, :c**

**Gracias :) Cariños a tod s.**

* * *

**Actualización: 27/10/2013**

**Corrección 1: 28/10/2013**


End file.
